User blog:Mr. Left/My Pervy Cheren Fanfic
One day, on a hot July morning, Cheren had woken up. He greeted his best friend in the whole world, Isa, before going to have some breakfest. "What are you up to today?" she asked him. "I don't know yet, the day just started." he replied. Having finished breakfest, Cheren set off to do some yard work around the house. He went outside, and get to work. Hours later, Cheren takes his shirt off; the sun beating down on him, hot and sweaty body shining in the light. He was shy, having felt the need to take his shirt off and following through with it, he felt vulnerable in this world...like someone was watching him. It was still really hot though, and Cheren just wasn't cooling down. He opted to remove the other article of clothing he had on; his pants. He slowly undid the belt, and slid down the pants slowly, one leg at a time. After the pants were off, Cheren was still burning up. He had only one more article of clothing, and it was the worse one to take off in public. He made sure no one else was around with a quick look to his left and right, and decided right then and there that it was safe to go all natural. Cheren was as he was the day he was born; naked, ass and everything shown off to the world. He may have checked before to make sure no one was around, but he had a feeling someone was watching him right now. Shaking that feeling, he decided to just lie down in the grass, to try and relieve the heat some. All of a sudden, he felt some cold sensation on his foot, slowly crawling up his leg. He looked down, and saw Isa. Cheren was alarmed. Was Isa here the whole time?! Cheren was taken very much aback by Isa's sudden appearance, but what really got to him was the fact that she was naked as well. Had him getting naked prompted her to do the same? He tried to get up and leave, but she was on top of him now, preventing him from going anywhere. "Hi Cheren. It's such a hot day out today, isn't it?" Isa said, still on top of him. "Isa, what are you doing?!" Cheren said to her. She only laughed, just settling into place ontop of him. She was covered in water, from head to toe. Her whole body showed in the sunlight, bright and shiny. He tried to get up from his rather vulnerable position, but this only made her push down on him harder. He couldn't handle this. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, yet he knew that he shouldn't be here like this. This thought only lasted so long, as his urges made him cave in. "Oh Cheren!" Isa said, as they melted into each others arms, as one pair of lovers. Category:Blog posts